x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable
"If life were a picnic, you'd be a family. Since life is war, you're soldiers. You'd do well to start accepting that fact" Biography Childhood When geneticist Mr. Sinister found that a union between the X-Men Scott Summers and Jean Grey would produce a powerful mutant, he hoped he could control such a mutant and use it to defeat Apocalypse. At the time, Jean Grey was believed to be dead, so Sinister created a clone of her. He named the clone Madelyne Pryor, and created a false background for her. He arranged for her to meet Scott Summers. Scott was instantly drawn to Madelyne because she strongly resembled his true love. They quickly married and Madelyne later became pregnant. They named their son Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Together, they raised the child in Anchorage, Alaska. Everything changed when Scott's first love, Jean Grey, was discovered to be alive. Scott left little Nathan and Madelyne to reunite with Jean and the other founding members of the X-Men to form a new team called X-Factor. Mr. Sinister sent his Marauders to capture Nathan and to kill Madelyne before she could be exposed as a clone. Madelyne survived and came into the care of the X-Men while Sinister took Nathan to his secret lab hidden under an orphanage in Nebraska. There, he experimented on Nathan. Sinister was thorough and erased all existence of Nathan and Madelyne. Scott believed Madelyne had moved away with the baby. Madelyne and the X-Men were believed to have been killed in Dallas by the Adversary, but they were actually relocated to Australia and made invisible to sensory equipment by Roma. The precognitive mutant Destiny pointed Scott to the orphanage in Nebraska. Scott and Jean attempted to retrieve his son. Madelyne Pryor was captured by Mister Sinister, who revealed her true origins to her. This revelation causes her to go insane. Madelyne became aware of her latent telekinetic and telepathic abilities and became the Goblin Queen. The Goblin Queen, in an effort to keep a portal between Earth and the demon-infested dimension of Limbo open, kidnapped baby Nathan to use as a sacrifice. Nathan was rescued by a combined effort of the X-Men and X-Factor, and Madelyne Pryor was killed by Jean Grey. Nathan was cared for by Scott and Jean. His mutant powers began to manifest in the form of a protective force field bubble around himself whenever he was in danger. Rachel Summers, Nathan's "half-sister" from an alternate future, was psi-bonded to Nathan, vowing to protect him if he ever called out to her. Soon after his rescue, Nathan was infected with a techno-organic virus by Apocalypse. As the virus spread through Nathan's body, threatening to turn Nathan into a body of liquid metal and organic steel, a member of the Askani Clan appeared from 2000 years in the future to Cyclops, claiming that Nathan would become a savior in their time, and that the Clan would cure him of the virus. Choosing to save his son's life, believing that he would never see him again, Cyclops agreed, and Nathan was taken 2000 years into an alternate future ruled by Apocalypse. Future Upon arriving in this future, Nathan was given to Mother Askani, a time-displaced Rachel Summers. Mother Askani placed Nathan in an incubation crib to preserve his life. She created a clone of Nathan because she believed that Nathan would not survive due to the techno-organic virus which was consuming him, though both survived. Apocalypse's soldiers attacked the Clan Askani and managed to capture the clone. Mother Askani brought Cyclops and Jean's then-newly-married souls into the future to raise Nathan. Inhabiting new bodies cloned from their descendants, they called themselves Slym and Redd. They raised Nathan in the hopes that he would overthrow Apocalypse. During this time, Nathan discovered how to use his telekinetic abilities to hold back the techno-organic virus, but the virus had already spread to the left side of his body, giving him a cybernetic appearance. Meanwhile, the clone child was raised by Apocalypse and grew to become the madman known as Stryfe. After the teenage Nathan used his powers to defeat Apocalypse, Rachel died and Cyclops and Jean's souls returned to their own time. During his time in the future, Nathan met and married Aliya, a member of Clan Askani, whose clan name was Jenskot in honor of Scott and Jean. Together, they have a son, Tyler. Soon after, Aliya was killed and Tyler was taken by Stryfe and brainwashed into doing his bidding. In an incident to save hostages, Cable was forced to shoot his own son, who managed to survive. Present As part of his mission as the Askani'son, Nathan returned to the 20th century to foil the plans of Apocalypse and Stryfe. He first arrived on Muir Island to meet Moira MacTaggert, although later it seemed she did not recall doing so. Now calling himself Cable, Nathan formed a mercenary group called the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack, which included the future X-Force member known as Domino. After the Six Pack was decimated in an assault on one of Stryfe's hidden bases, Cable returned to the future greatly injured. In the future, Cable discovered records that stated Sam Guthrie, the New Mutant known as Cannonball, existed into at least the 23rd century. Cable believed that Sam Guthrie would be the next in a group of immortal mutants known as Externals. Cable returned to the present to take command of the New Mutants and guide Guthrie's ascension into the Externals. X-Force Cable reorganized the New Mutants into a strike force called X-Force and led them into battle against such foes as Stryfe, who had also traveled to the 20th century. Stryfe attempted to assassinate Professor Charles Xavier and, believing himself the real son of Cyclops, kidnapped Cyclops and Jean in retaliation for their supposed abandonment of him as an infant, taking them to his base on the moon. During the rescue of Cyclops and Jean, Cable and Stryfe fell into a temporal rift, and both were believed to have been destroyed. Cable survived the rift, but Stryfe's body was destroyed and his consciousness entered Cable's body. For a time Stryfe's consciousness dominated Cable's, but Cable regained control. Cable returned to the present and to X-Force, giving them an explanation of who he was. Cable revealed he was indeed the son that Scott had sent into the future, and Stryfe was the clone. On the eve of Scott and Jean's wedding, Cable and Cyclops reconciled. Nathan's son, Tyler was eventually killed by Wolverine when Tyler attempted to re-bond Wolverine's body to adamantium, and Wolverine briefly entered a feral state, killing Tyler. Tyler's death at the hands of Wolverine caused a rift between the two, but they later reached an understanding. After this time, Cable experienced a marked increase in his telekinetic abilities, and the reemergence of his latent telepathic abilities. He overextended himself during an encounter with Nate Grey. As a result, Cable began to lose more of his body to the techno-organic virus. As a result of the entity known as Onslaught hampering all psionic ability, Cable was beginning to succumb to the techno-organic virus, but was healed by his own willpower and the assistance of Franklin Richards. During the Psi-War, Cable's powers were severely weakened. Blaquesmith helped him against a dangerous cult that had warped the Askani teachers. While there, Cable found a 'Psimitar' weapon that let him channel his remaining psionic power. While Cyclops was missing and presumed dead after the events of the Twelve, Cable assumed his father's place as a member of the X-Men. The assassination of Senator Robert Kelly despite his best efforts and the death of Moira MacTaggart greatly troubled Cable. A serious talk with Nightcrawler seemed to reignite his passion. Cable was finally able to destroy Apocalypse with the help of Jean Grey, running the villain through with his Psimitar after he was split from Cyclops. However, Cable continued his mission feeling that the future was still not safe. Cable was briefly trapped between two possible futures based upon an assassination attempt on Randall Shire. Cable saved Shire, but also revealed that his campaign was a fallacy, thus preventing both futures. On this mission, Cable was helped by a mutant named Clarity. Clarity soon revealed the Dark Mother and a family of female psychics called the Dark Sisterhood. They alleged that they were responsible for ensuring that enough powerful psychics would be bred to ensure their dominance through the centuries including Jean Grey. The sisters used their powers for criminal activity, hoping to usurp the world. Cable, G.W. Bridge, and the recently returned Rachel Summers defeated the Sisters and destroyed their collection of data. The release of the Legacy Virus cure weakened the techno-organic virus. However Cable, now calling himself Soldier X, largely held back the use of his increased powers fearing they would become uncontrollable. The virus eventually repaired and reduplicated itself. Savior Cable then achieved the peak of his powers. Knowing this could not last long before he burned out as X-Man almost did at those power levels, he arranged for what he thought would be the best thing he could do in his last days. He recreated his long-destroyed spaceship Graymalkin as the airborne city of Providence. Although a mishap meant that the teleportation matrix on board registered Deadpool as him, meaning that he could not use it without taking Deadpool with him and Deadpool could trigger a "bodyslide", he continued with his plan to espouse a philosophy of moderation and offering invitations to the world's top thinkers, scientists and philosophers to live on Providence. Delivering a stark message to the world's leaders, he deliberately set them all against him by threatening to throw all their missiles into the sun. Meanwhile, the X-Men, including his father Cyclops, hired Deadpool to put together the pieces of a mini-teleporter that they could use to stop him without quite knowing what it was. After they mounted an attack on Providence, Cable confessed to Deadpool; after Deadpool had declined to play his role and disable him; that he'd wanted him to kill him. Expanding on this to Cyclops that he knew he was about to burn out, he wanted to set an example of how the world could work together, even if it was against him. However, the Silver Surfer, called by the Fantastic Four, saw his "passion" and disturbed by it, defeated him in battle and ripped the techno-organic tissue from his body, disabling him. As Providence, which had been supported by Cable's "TK", prepared to crash into the ocean, Deadpool teleported to one of Cable's safe houses with him and at his prompting used the teleporter to lobotomize him to save him from burning out, giving him a few seconds to lower Providence gently into the ocean and give a final message to the world. While he was left in a coma and with many people around the globe now referring to him as "the Savior" and applications to immigrate to Providence going through the roof, Deadpool hired the Fixer to bond benign techno-organic mesh to Cable, saving him although he remains hugely depowered. Shortly thereafter, Cable vanished in killing a mutant-hunting beast called the Skornn at the head of a reformed X-Force. Cannonball and Siryn then traveled to Providence with Forge in tow to try and find any trace of him, and whether he survived. At roughly the same time, Deadpool, having been brainwashed by a supervillain information broker called the Black Box to kill the "Greatest Threat to Mankind", teleported to Providence to find and kill Cable, who he perceived as the greatest superhuman threat. After Cannonball and Siryn had calmed him, he suggested they use his teleportation-link with Cable to find him and Forge constructed a harness to allow the two X-Force members to follow him. They then proceeded to travel through three alternate worlds, Earth-5701 where Cable had become War; a horseman of Apocalypse, one where Cable (Brother Nathan) had succeeded in his messiah-like mission and had become a benevolent dictator (where even mild indigestion was immediately dealt with through outside help), and one where Cable had become the central consciousness of a Phalanx infestation of Earth. Second Childhood Finally, they landed in the House of M reality and found an infant Cable being raised by the marginalized Mister Sinister on a farm. Sinister used an extract from Deadpool's immune system to accelerate Cable's physical development; however, this also caused Cable's powers to almost immediately manifest, and the infant Cable lashed out indiscriminately with his newfound telekinesis. Before Mister Sinister could regain control over Cable, Deadpool grabbed the baby and teleported seconds before the world reverted from the House of M reality to the normal Marvel universe. Since the pair were in transit when the reversion occurred, Cable was unaffected and thus was still a child as Deadpool returned with him to Providence. There, when Forge ran tests and discerned that the child was, in fact, the real Cable, Deadpool's brainwashing kicked in once more and he attempted to kill Cable. Siryn and Cannonball delayed him until Deadpool shot himself in the head. As Cable rapidly aged back into mid-childhood, he read Deadpool's mind and found who had brainwashed him. As X-Force went to confront the Black Box, Cable decided that to he wanted to have his memory restored and to cure Deadpool's brain damage, even though it would once more cost him his powers. He succeeded, although X-Force found only a LMD Black Box at his base and he soon returned to his original age, whereupon his accelerated aging stopped. Apocalypse's revival and Rumekistan A younger time traveling Cable (Then known as "The Traveler") was accidentally responsible for infecting En Sabah Nur with the same Techno-organic Virus (that Apocalypse would one day infect Nathan Summers with), during a battle thousands of years ago. Cable also revealed that he was the one responsible for Apocalypse's post House of M revival, stating that the Mutant community needed a powerful threat to Rally against. Believing that The X-Men would inevitably defeat Apocalypse yet again bringing the remaining Mutant community together, Cable judged "the risks worth the rewards". Cable was active in Rumekistan's revolution and allied himself with Captain America in opposing the Superhuman Registration Act. Cable was betrayed and shot in the back of the head by Deadpool in the sewer system of the country of Rumekistan. Cable was left outside of the sewer because, as Deadpool stated "Even I wouldn't leave a guy in a sewer." Cable was found by some of the citizens of the country, who brought him to the main hospital, where he took the power from around himself, returned the electricity to the country (which had been taken out by Deadpool teamed up with Six Pack earlier) and captured the new Six-Pack, sending Deadpool fleeing from his country, imprisoning G.W. Bridge, Solo, Anaconda and Hammer with the intent on freeing them later, and taking on Domino as his lover once again. Civil War uper-hero Civil War, in which certain heroes rebelled against the registration act and operated from SHIELD safe-house number 23. He had a meeting with Captain America and offered him sanctuary, but when Captain America refused his offer, he joined his 'Secret Avengers'. Cable discovered that they had walked into a trap, and told Deadpool that Thor killed one of the Secret Avengers. He left the Secret Avengers after the death of Goliath. Cable rejoin art of a new team that consisted of Rogue, Iceman (Bobby Drake), Cannonball, Sabretooth, and Mystique. Cable seemingly died when Gambit and Sunfire detonated Providence. Messiah Complex Cable actually survived, and resurfaced in possession of the first mutant baby girl to be born after M-Day. The X-Men, Marauders, and Purifiers had been seeking the child. This put Cable in conflict with Bishop, the X-Men, and the new X-Force. In the end Cable convinced Cyclops to allow him to take the baby into the future. Even in the future Bishop was able to track them down, but Cable escaped with the help a future Sam Guthrie. Cable took refuge in the future in the secluded safe haven of New Liberty, where Cable got married to a resident named Hope, who later died defending the child. Cable decided to name the child Hope, in honor of her deceased stepmother. Hope and Cable were separated in time, appearing in the same spot but in different years. When Cable touched down from the spot, he appeared two years after Hope, and was steadily losing control of his body due to the techno-organic virus within him. It altered his appearance so much that Hope didn't register Cable's face. Eventually, Bishop, using his codename as a way to portray himself as a holy figure, gained on them, and Cable and Hope commandeered the last ship the planet had, the Ensahabnur I, with Cable posing as Stryfe. Cable forced Hope to abandon Emil, the boy who had helped her survive undetected for two years, leaving Hope distraught. Bishop, armed with a thermonuclear device in the stump of his arm, set out to make his own ship, knowing it would only be a matter of time. At some point during their journey Hope accidentally betrayed Cable and he was imprisoned. Bishop and Emil eventually caught up to Cable and Hope on the last ship to leave earth, Emil under the impression that Cable had kidnapped Hope and Bishop was her true father. Bishop was also armed with a thermo-nuclear device which he planned to activate as soon as he saw Hope. While Bishop and Emil, the boy who helped Hope survive while waiting for Cable, raided the Ensahabnur I, Emil and Hope were reunited and Hope explained to Emil that Bishop was in fact trying to kill her. During Bishop's invasion the Brood, attracted to Hope's power, attacked both ships, distracting Bishop. Cable and Bishop both fought the Brood, Cable being swallowed by an Acanti, but escaping by using it's rib as a sword and cutting it's insides, forcing the Acanti to regurgitate him. Hope and Emil made their way to the ships two terraforming pods, which would facilitate their escape. Emil placed Hope in the pod against her will as she refused to leave Cable. As Emil was preparing the second pod Cable appeared and Emil gave the second pod to Cable, sacrificing his own life. After Cable and Hope had left Emil obtained Bishops thermo-nuclear weapon, detonating moments before he could be attacked by a Sleazoid. However Bishop escaped by allowing himself to be absorbed by an Acanti, and two years later he had tracked Hope and Cable in cryosleep within their terraforming pods. Second Coming Cable is now the protector of the mutant Hope, who holds the promise of mutant repopulation. While Hope was born in the present, the X-Men decided to send Hope to the future to be raised under Cable's protection. Having done so and returned to the present, Cyclops tells Cable and the X-Force team to return to the future with Cable only having one time-jump back home to the present day San Francisco by stepping into the time portal that Bastion is using to send his Nimrod Class Sentinels to the aforementioned year (which only allows technological entities to pass through harmlessly and destroys anything remotely organic) and finally allowing his techno-organic virus to finally and fully infect him. But the strain of holding the portal to bring the team safely home and allowing the techno-organic virus to take hold of him causes him to explode and thus kills him, leaving only his left techno-organic arm behind. Return Cable was revealed to have survived however and was merely launched into the future. The techno-organic virus was rapidly consuming his body however. He found a desolate and ravaged future where he also found his old friend Blaquesmith. Blaquesmith told him that the reason for this future was because the Avengers killed Hope. Cable traveled to the ruins of Avengers Mansion and found anti-mutant technology. Cable resolved to stop this from happening and traveled back to the present. Here he engaged the Avengers in battle and made short work of several Avengers members. Eventually, Hope and Cyclops arrived however and a dying Cable collapsed. Cyclops bargained with Captain America to allow him to take his son back to Utopia which Captain America agreed to if the Avengers could take all the anti-mutant technology Cable had brought with him from the future. Blaquesmith convinced Hope to use her Phoenix abilities to purge the virus from Cable's body. She succeeded and Cable entered into a regenerative coma. Using his telapathy, he contacted Cyclops and told him that Hope was the Phoenix. He also promised Cyclops his help in the coming conflict. After the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Cable awoke from his coma and left Utopia, leaving Hope a note telling her not to follow him. Cable sought out Forge, who was believed dead but had in fact only gone insane. Cable used his telepathy to devise a scenario in which Forge was able to use his abilities to repair his brain, returning him to sanity. In exchange, Forge agreed to help Cable, who's formerly techno-organic arm was now damaged and useless. Cable gathered together a crew consisting of Colossus, Domino, Forge and Dr. Nemesis to aid him with one final job before he retired. Unfortunately, the job went awry and the Uncanny Avengers led by Cable's uncle Havok walked in on the team among a pile of dead bodies. Neglecting to explain himself, Cable and the team teleported out and Havok vowed to track them down. Powers and Abilities When Cable was de-aged, he lost the majority of his powers, however, when he re-aged, he slowly regained his powers, along with new powers and abilities. After travelling through time with the Mutant Messiah, Cable stated that his telepathy and telekinisis had faded to nothing. However, Cable utilised his much-diminished telepathy and telekinisis when battling Stryfe, and stated that he still needed some semblance of telekinisis to prevent the Techno-Organic Virus from taking over his body. He also did not display his technologically-derived telepathy and telekinisis after the destruction of Providence. He has been stated to be an Alpha-Level Mutant.''X-Men ''Vol 2 #97 Powers Cyberpathy: Cable now has a technological link to the “Infonet,” which acts as a surrogate for his telepathy—instead of reading minds, he is now a cyberpath, able to “read” digital information and broadcasts. He also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet (as he demonstrated against Captain America). In effect, he has enhanced his limited psionic powers via technological means. Telepathy: Cable can read minds and project the thoughts of others. *'Telepathic Illusion': Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak': Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Mind Link': ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual *'Telepathic Camouflage': Cable can mask himself and/or other people's presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *'Mind Control': ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other Humans) *'Mind Trap': ability to take another’s mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *'Mind Possession': Cable can possess the mind of another person, and use that being's body as your own. *'Mind Alteration': ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *'Mental Amnesia': ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people *'Psionic Shield': ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *'Psionic Blasts': Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Astral Projection': ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, where he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence, or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes", very much like Professor X. *'Mental Detection': Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Mind Transferral': Is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body somehow be killed. Psychokinesis: Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. He was stated to be an Omega Level Telekinetic.''Cable and X-Force ''#14 Intuitive Aptitude: Cable can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *'Matter Alteration': Has the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances as his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power). *'Psionic Spikes': Can create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *'Forcefields': Can create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *'Concussive Blasts': Can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'Telekinetic Flight': By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Teleportation: By saying "Bodyslide by two," he can teleport or 'bodyslide' to virtually any area with a passenger. Theoretically speaking, if he says "Bodyslide by one," he should be able to teleport by himself. Bodysliding deactivates Cable's telekinesis and bodysliding abilities for a short amount of time. This ability has been seen in the Civil War comic books and Cable and Deadpool comics. Chronoskimming Cable has been hinted to have the same time travel abilities as Rachel Grey. He used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. Techno-Organics Much of Cable’s body has been infiltrated and altered by the Techno-Organic Virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should have been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his Techno-Organic Virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). *'Superhuman Endurance': Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8), in order to dream. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by biocomputer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a Human being. *'Superhuman Speed': In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they’ve been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. *'Superhuman Agility'. *'Superhuman Dexterity'. Among his many cybernetic functions. *'Cybernetic Eye': This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. *'Cybernetic Arm': His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and deadlift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. His right arm is also cybernetic, but far less so. *'Cybernetic Restoration': Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto, and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It is through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components has changed, over the passage of time, as well. At times, they have been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while at others they have been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable is also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations has allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that do such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, uplink/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space (such as those he had on Graymalkin), and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. When the virus has been weakened or non-functional, Cable's powers are comparable to that of his brother Nate Grey. Abilities Master Combatant: Cable is a highly-accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the 20th and 40th Centuries. Genius-level Intellect: Cable has a diploma in law. Cable possesses an intellect that may be on par with that of Reed Richards, which may be superhuman. He is also in possession of an education provided by the Clan Askani, which is far in advance of 20th – 21st century/Earth-616 conventional education, especially in the sciences. Strength level Class 10: Cable's left arm is superhumanly strong, and he can augment himself by using his telekinesis. Without the mechanical arm and augmenting his strength Cable possesses athlete level strength. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dominus Objective': (gives him access to the infonet) *'Cone of Silence': Prototype forcefield used to simulate telekinesis Weapons Cable normally carries plasma rifles, explosives and a pair of knives. He also gained a Psimitar. Captain America's Shield: On Earth-4935, he claimed to have searched and fought hard to find Captain America's Shield, which he then bore in many battles, and used as a rallying point against Apocalypse. Trivia *Nathan's intended name was to be Christopher Charles Summers, until Madelyne named him Nathan. He was to be named after his grandfather and his father's mentor. *Stryfe claimed he raped Aliya posing as Cable and that Tyler was his son, not Cable's. Although he felt sympathy for Stryfe, he never forgave him for Aliya's murder. *Even though his cybernetic left eye glows, this is actually an effect related to his mutant powers; quite possibly as a vestigial offshoot of his father's genes. The same trait is also seen in his uncle; Vulcan. *Nathan has an extreme dislike of kumquats. Cable Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:X-Force Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychics Category:X-Force Leaders Category:Cable's X-Force Members Category:Omega Level Telekinetics Category:Living Category:American Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Astral Projection Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans Category:Technopathy